


The Way You Say My Name

by buck_me_cap



Series: 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge | Stucky [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_me_cap/pseuds/buck_me_cap
Summary: | Part four of the 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge |In which Bucky has the hots for Steve and can't keep himself together one night during a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Cuddles (naked)  
> ✔︎  
> 2\. Kiss (naked)  
> ✔︎  
> 3\. First time  
> ✔︎  
> 4\. Masturbation  
> ✔︎  
> 5\. Blow job  
> 6\. Clothed getting off  
> 7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
> 8\. Skype sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Dom/sub  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. In public place  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Morning lazy sex  
> 19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying new position  
> 24\. Shy  
> 25\. With toys  
> 26\. Boring sex  
> 27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you
> 
> I feel so utterly horrible that I didn’t post yesterday, but I got a piercing yesterday and had a small (and by small I mean massive) fight with my family about it and I didn’t really get a chance to put it up before shit went down. But, here I am, and I’m posting both yesterday’s and today’s to make up for it! This one in particular is a little shorter than usual, but it’s one character so that’s to be expected I suppose, or maybe not. I don’t even know anymore, it’s some ungodly hour of the morning and I have work in four hours haha. Anyway, without further adieu!  
> Also! I tried being a bit more descriptive in what’s actually going on rather than thoughts, so I hope it was okay! So many exclamation marks!  
> Oh, and I thought I’d also clarify that yes, none of these are linear, and not really based in the same universe, so it shouldn’t really be read as a series. I mean, I don’t know yet, some may end up fitting with others, but its likely that’ll be completely accidental.

Bucky knew it was wrong.

Hell, it’d practically be like defacing a national icon (hell, what was he kidding himself? It totally would be). But the more he was around Steve the more he just wanted to push him down onto his knees and force his lips down around his cock, or bend him over the large, rectangular table in their briefing room and fuck him till he was all flushed and messy — then again that could go both ways, and he certainly wasn't opposed to getting bent over his bed (or knee) himself.

It was quite a problem really, especially when every time he'd use that damn voice — the one he always used when he was giving everyone orders, all Captain America rather than Steve Rogers, the five foot punk who couldn't walk away from a fight — or he'd see what those muscles could really do he'd end up excusing himself to go rub one out wherever he could find privacy. That was bad. Especially on missions.

Especially _now_. Especially when said blonde super soldier was only a foot or so away, curled up on the thin mattress they'd managed to blow up in their tent, wrapped under a few layers of blankets to keep out the bitterness of the cold. He looked absolutely adorable, hair mused and cheeks a little pink from the harsh conditions, lightly snoring as he slept.

It wasn't even inherently Steve’s fault that it'd happened this time, considering he was fast asleep and hadn't moved an inch in the past four hours. No, it was Bucky’s own imagination that'd decided to curse (gift, really) him with a raunchy dream that'd left him sweating and panting despite the temperature, not to mention the raging hard on he'd woken up with. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but the cold was doing nothing to ease the heat ebbing through his body and he knew there was only one solution. He couldn't go outside, not without getting a literal case of blue balls, so he spared the sleeping blonde one last look before chewing on his bottom lip and shifting to pull off his side of the blanket, carefully fidgeting to shuck his pants down just enough to tuck them under his balls.

Lord, this was a bad idea — a really, _really_ bad idea, especially considering the subject of his wet dream was lying right beside him completely unaware of the fact his buddy's hand was trailing south.

He licked his lips once more before gently grasping himself with his flesh hand, already at full mast as he slowly started to pump his fingers up and down his length. Bucky had done this enough times to know exactly what he liked, and it didn’t take long before he was having to keep in moans, metal hand massaging his balls and the base of his cock as his other fingers swiped over the thick vein on the underside, thumbed the ever so sensitive spot just under the head, the slit, dipped into his foreskin and slid the precum he'd already been leaking around.

Bucky teased himself for a while, alternating between softer, slower thrusts that left his hips quivering with the effort to remain still and brutal, quick ones that had his chest heaving and face red as he forced himself not to let out any sort on noise, not wanting to test out just how good Steve’s hearing was. It was utterly thrilling to have the subject of his fantasies lying next to him, even if he knew it was a little wrong, and it didn’t take him long at all to start drowning in the pleasure.

It was unexpected, to say the least; he knew he was going to have to finish this up soon, especially when a glance at the satellite phone communicated that it was just past four am and he had to wake Steve up at five, but he'd still been planning to draw it out for a few more minutes. Then Steve, being the unintentional asshole that he was, had muttered out one word during his sleep that sent pleasure coursing down his spine — he'd even had to bite into the side of his fist to keep himself quiet.

As he came down from his high, his release sticking to his stomach where his shirt had been rucked up, he took a few moments to realise what had just happened. It probably wasn't even the fact that the blonde had said his name during his sleep that had set him off, though that was definitely part of it. No, he found himself surprised and touched by the utter honesty, fondness and innocence that his name had been murmured with, as though almost like a prayer.

Bucky let out a soft sigh and cleaned himself up, wincing as he pulled his pants up and the material dragged across his still sensitive skin.

Shit, they really needed to talk in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this it autocorrected precum to premium and all I could think was “well you’re not wrong."


End file.
